Mitchell Sports Mix
*EU=January 28, 2011 *UK=February 4, 2011 *NA=February 7, 2011 Wii U Nintendo eShop PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade PC Digital *EU=October 8, 2015 *NA=August 11, 2016 *JP=August 24, 2016 | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, local and online multiplayer }} Mitchell Sports Mix (Japanese: ミッチェルスポーツミックス, Hepburn: Mitcherusupōtsumikkusu) is a sports video game developed by Square Enix, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was released in Japan on November 25, 2010, and in other regions in early 2011. It features volleyball, hockey, dodgeball, and basketball. The game features mostly characters and locations from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series with a few guest appearances by Nicktoons characters from Nickelodeon series of games. Players can also opt to play as one of their Mii, PlayStation Home Avatar or Xbox Avatar characters. Gameplay The game is played much in the vein of past ''Mitchell'' sports games, with features such as powerful special moves and over-the-top, arcade-like gameplay. Both cooperative and competitive local multiplayer modes are featured: depending on the sport, two players (two-on-two) or three players (three-on-three) can play cooperative multiplayer and four players (two-on-two) can play competitive multiplayer in two teams of two. Online multiplayer is also featured, with two players per Wii console joining up to play two-on-two matches either against friends or against random players. The game features mostly characters and locations from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' franchise with a few guest appearances by characters from Nickelodeon and Nicktoons series of games. The Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Cactuar and Moogle characters all appear from the Final Fantasy series, while the Slime monster from the Dragon Quest series also appears. Players can also opt to play as one of their Mii characters. Plot The story mode takes place in the Super Mitchell Land where Kelly is gardening flowers, when all of a sudden, an object crashes behind the Orang County castle. Kelly then runs to the object (along with a few other North Carolinian citizens), and finds a red crystal containing a basketball, a green crystal containing a volleyball, a yellow crystal containing a dodgeball, and a blue crystal containing a hockey puck. While observing the mysterious crystals, the Toads comes up with an idea of introducing new sports—Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, and Hockey—to the Super Mitchell Land. Toad then organizes tournaments for the four sports. After the player beats the game in all four sports individually, a Sports Mix mode is unlocked. It is largely identical to the previous tournaments, with the exception that all four sports are played in the tournament, and that the final boss is different, being Behemoth King instead of Behemoth. Characters In the game, the characters are specified to their registered skilled line (mostly like All-around, Technical, Trickster, Powerhouse and Speedster). Playable *Mitchell (All-around) *Gavin (All-around) *Martin (Powerhouse) *David (Speedster) *Nicholas (Technical) *Carolyn (Technical) *Jennifer (Technical) *Ebony (Trickster) *Valerie (Powerhouse) *Devin (Technical) *Scottie (All-around) *Sarah (Technical) *Dr. Alexander Payne (Powerhouse) *Amanda Payne (Trickster) *Kelly (Speedster) *Marquessa (Powerhouse) *Genola (Powerhouse) Unlockable Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles (All-around) *Eliza Thornberry (Technical) *Danny Phantom (Technical) *Aang (All-around) *Zoey Brooks (Technical) Square Enix *Ninja (All-around) *White Mage (Technical) *Cactuar (Trickster) *Moogle (Trickster) *Slime (Trickster) Not Playable *Shy Guy *Blue Shy Guy *Koopa Troopa *Hawaiian *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *North Carolinians *Birdo *Skeletons *Ghosts *Petey Piranha *Behemoth Locations *Ralieghopolis *Genola's queensville *Wilmington Beach *Marquessa's Metropolis City *Mitchell Stadium *Gavin's Workshop *Carolyn's Lake *Jennifer's Boulevard *Martin's Floating Island *David's Wolfpack Forest *Nicholas' Ice Mountain *Western Junction *Ghoulish Mansion *Waluigi Pinball *School *Kelly Park Items *Barrier *MVM Coin Dummies *Banana *Bomb *Mitchell's Boots *Invincible Star Development Mitchell Sports Mix is the third Mitchell game developed by Square Enix after Mitchell Van Morgan RPG and Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 and was first shown at E3 2010. During the Nintendo E3 Presentation, Reggie Fils-Aime stated that none of the included sports had featured in any previous Mitchell sports title. However, three of them have been featured in some fashion: basketball was the main focus of Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 (and there are basketball-based minigames in Mitchell Party, Mitchell Party 4, Mitchell Party 6 and Mitchell Party 8); volleyball minigames were featured in Mitchell Party 4 and Mario Party 5; and hockey was a featured sport in Mitchell Party 5 and Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games. Mitchell Sports Mix marks the first time dodgeball has been featured in a Mitchell sports title and the first time the other three have been featured in prominent roles in a home console title. Reception Famitsu released the first review for Mitchell Sports Mix approximately a week before its launch in Japan. The game received an overall score of 30/40, with two reviewers giving it 7/10 and two giving it 8/10. One reviewer praised the title for its "simple and easy" controls, while also commenting that the characters' special moves were "pretty neat" and that the courts included in the game were "fun in their own way". However, concern was raised with the number of playable sports, with one reviewer commenting that "with only four sports included, some people might get bored pretty fast." Mario Sports Mix has received average reviews, having an aggregate score of 64/100 on Metacritic and a GameRankings of 66%. IGN's Jack DeVries rated the game 6.5, stating "it could make a fun party game, but this is a pretty weak offering". They praised the graphics, calling the animations "well done", and said "everything is bright and smooth". They also praised the music, calling it "fun and energetic, though kind of repetitive." Eurogamer's Keza MacDonald rated the game 7/10 and Common Sense Media gave the game 5 stars and an on rating for ages 8 and up, Saying "Top-notch sports compilation is good fun for all ages."Mario Sports Mix - Review on Common Sense Media http://www.commonsensemedia.org/game-reviews/mario-sports-mix Gamespot, however, gave the game a low rating of 4/10 stating that "Every sport is tedious and shallow", "Computer opponents are too easy or too cheap", "Requires very little skill", "Too much chaos in the competitions" and "None of the sports offer anything new or unique". Official Nintendo Magazine also mentioned in its review that "volleyball is the weakest game of the four" because it only involves flicking the Wii remote and pressing A. It also noted issues with the unlockable characters because they are only Square Enix characters, which it stated that they "are a bit underwhelming" and that "Replacing them with other Mario characters would be much better". As of April 2011, Mario Sports Mix has sold 1.54 million copies worldwide. References External links *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rmkj/index.html Mitchell Sports Mix] official Japanese website *[http://mitchellsportsmix.thq.com/ Mitchell Sports Mix] official North American website *[http://www.playstation.com/games/detail/tOfTip7rBsaJkH5-tikGtW18HTZtWdmp Mitchell Sports Mix] game page at Playstation.com *[http://www.nick.uk/games/wii/mitchell_sports_mix_18225.html Mitchell Sports Mix] game page at Nick.com.uk *[http://www.nick.com.au/index.php?action=catalogue&prodcat_id=43&prod_id=20769&pageID=4 Mitchell Sports Mix] game page at Nintendo.com.au Category:2010 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Basketball video games Category:Dodgeball video games Category:Volleyball video games Category:Hockey video games Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Square Enix games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox Games Store Category:Multiple-sport video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games based on television series Category:Mitchell Sports Mix